(1) Goals of Project: - To identify CMV gene products which are recognized by human cytotoxic T cells. - To apply the data gathered, towards the design of anti-CMV vaccine. (2) Experimental Approach: - Construct vaccinia vectors and/or adenovirus vectors expressing either early genes (IE1, IE2) or late genes (gB) derived from human CMV. - Use these vectors in stimulation of human PBL derived from normal or bone marrow recipient patients. Measure cytotoxic activity of autologous targets expressing the individual genes or infected with CMV. - Correlate the level and specificity of CTL responses with the rate and severity of CMV disease in bone marrow recipients. (3) Major Findings: - Vaccinia vectors expressing IE1 and gB have been constructed and characterized by sequence analysis, and staining with IE and gB-specific monoclonal antibodies. IE1 was also expressed in Adeno virus vector.